


A New Year's Fate

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Neville wishes Luna a happy new year.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A New Year's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



Neville found Luna watching the fireworks that seemed to be dancing in the sky.

Around them, people cheered, laughed and snogged as cries of “Happy New Year” filled the air.

“Happy New Year, Luna,” he said.

She turned, her smile beaming. “Hello, Neville. Do you know what they say about the new year?”

Neville shook his head.

“They say the first person you talk to is the person you’re destined to be with.”

Neville stared at her, flushing slightly. “They don’t say that.”

Luna smiled more. “Maybe,” she said. “Maybe not.” And she leaned in to give him a kiss.


End file.
